1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an automatic driving vehicle system.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in US 2010/0228420 A, for example, there is an automatic driving vehicle system that controls the running of a vehicle. Such an automatic driving vehicle system, for example, calculates a track on which the vehicle should run, and controls the steering such that the vehicle runs on the calculated track.
The situation of the vehicle differs between a case where the vehicle slightly departs from the track on which the vehicle should run, and a case where the vehicle greatly departs from the track on which the vehicle should run. However, the related automatic driving vehicle system controls the running of the vehicle toward the track on which the vehicle should run, in the same manner, in both cases where the vehicle slightly departs from the track on which the vehicle should run and the case where the vehicle greatly departs from the track on which the vehicle should run. Thus, even though it is unnecessary to make the vehicle rapidly run toward the track on which the vehicle should run because of a slight departure from the track on which the vehicle should run, the related automatic driving vehicle system controls the running of the vehicle in the same manner as the case where the vehicle greatly departs from the track on which the vehicle should run. Therefore, in the related automatic driving vehicle system, the ride quality of the vehicle sometimes becomes worse, in the case where the vehicle slightly departs from the track on which the vehicle runs.